


Let Me Get This Straight...

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, name's the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Shotaro really likes detective stories, so when he finds out about Philip's true name, he's naturally freaked out by it.





	Let Me Get This Straight...

“So… let me get this straight,” Shotaro asked Philip, “your actual name is Raito Sonozaki.”

“Yep.”

“As in Light Yagami from Death Note and the Sonozaki twins from Higurashi?”

“Not sure what that means, but I believe it’s supposed to be _Right_ , like how your name means Left.”

“Ah… Well, excuse me for a few moments.” Shotaro then walked into his closet and closed the door. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I’M GONNA FUCKING DIE!”

“Oh, Shotaro, we have a new client. He goes by the name of Kira.”

“NO! FUCK THIS SHIT! I’M OUT!” And so Shotaro leaped out a window and ran.


End file.
